Bekkah's Rotes
Though she has only been an Awakened for a mere eight years, Bekkah is a formidable mage in the Cult of Ecstasy Tradition. The following is a list of her most commonly used rotes. Correspondence 0 0 Bekkah utilizes Correspondence rotes mainly for the purposes of sharing sensations with the group she is keeping company with. Her Foci for Correspondence effects are dance, Tantric sex and, sometimes, shared drugs such as weed or peyote. 0 The Haze: Bekkah utilizes this rote to remain aware of her surroundings at all times. As one of her awareness rotes, Bekkah keeps this running at all times. It allows her to navigate without fear of collision with a solid object or person and allows her to operate even in total darkness or while blinded. Because of this rote, it is extremely difficult to sneak up on her. O O The High: With this rote, Bex is able to extend all five of her senses over an area and collectively experience all of the sensations occurring there as if she were an actual participant or physically present. OO + Life OO The Orgy: By utilizing this rote while in a group engaged in sexual activity, Bex is able to cause the entire group to feel the sensations of everyone else in the group. This usually results in much more potent orgasm for all involved. Bex has also been known to utilize this rote as a weapon, drowning a single individual with so much sensory input that they pass out. OO + Spirt OO Soul Sharing: Activating this rote allows Bekkah to share everything she experiences with any or all give of her senses to spirit entities with a thirty foot radius. Bex often uses this rote to calm down anguished spirits who miss the experience of having a corporeal form. This rote caused her problems when she was younger, as it caused ghosts and astral entities to conglomerate around her, pleading for just one more touch, one more taste. She has since learned to be much more selective with where and how she makes use of this rote. Entropy OOO Bekkah disdains Entropy most of all her Spheres. She deems it "not cool" but she is wise enough to understand the place of entropy, fate, death, decay, and luck in the world and she will resort to uses of this Sphere when the situation warrants it. For accessing this rote she uses caresses along the skin and weed, peering through the smoke she exhales. O Peyote Dream: Part of the kalidieoscopes of first Sphere rotes that Bekkah always has using, this rote allows her to physically see spirits, ghosts, and entities. O +Mind O +Spirt O + Life O True Form: By activating this rote, Bekkah is able to see the truth and reality of people. She views them from a dreamlike haze, able to read their motivations as if someone was writing on their forehead, their intentions as tiny fey-like figures hovering about them (pretty blue faeries indicate positive intentions and ugly dancing troll like fae indicate negative intentions), and desires which appear to her as if a movie projector is showing a film of the target engaging in the desire. This also allows her to see the true Seeming of fae. OO + Time OO Dire Prediction: Activating this rotes allows Bex to "witness" the most likely outcome of an ill-advised choice or decision. If she also incorporates Mind OO she can show this possibility to the person making the choice, in the hopes of helping him come to a better decision. Next: Forces